1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a nuclear reactor plant having a reactor pressure vessel with a core barrel and to a method for mounting a core barrel.
A core barrel is disposed in a reactor pressure vessel of a nuclear reactor plant receiving a reactor core. During operation, particularly in the case of a boiling water reactor plant, a core barrel which is known, for example, from the AEG-Telefunken-Handbuch [AEG-Telefunken Manual], Volume 10, "Siedewasser-reaktoren fur Kernkraftwerke" ["Boiling water Reactors for Nuclear Power Stations"], Andrej Sauer, Berlin 1969, page 100, may suffer damage to weld seams located on its casing. It may then be necessary, in view of that damage, to remove the old core barrel from the reactor pressure vessel and replace it with a new core barrel. It is necessary, for that purpose, to separate the old core barrel mechanically from an essentially cylindrical lower part (core barrel residue) remaining in the reactor pressure vessel. The new core barrel then has to be placed onto that lower part, fitted into the reactor pressure vessel and fixed in the latter.